Disney Disaster
by Riska warrior
Summary: Clarke persuade Lexa de regarder des films Disney


Auteur:charmedforever9494  
Traductrice:TaraHedaLexa  
la fanfiction n'est pas à moi, mais à charmedforever9494, je n'ai fait que la traduction.  
Titre original:Disney Disaster

* * *

"Bien sur que j'ai entendue parler des films Disney Clarke !" souffla Lexa.  
"j'ai peut être grandi en m'entrainant pour être une guerrière mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'aie vécu sous une pierre...enfin pas récemment mais il y a bien eu ce mois où..."  
"Quand tu a...tu sais quoi nous y reviendrons plus tard" Clarke dit, tout en pinçant le bout de son nez.  
"Et nous avons parlé de cet "entrainement pour être guerrière " tu sais combien ça sonne ambiguë"  
"mais guerrière sonne plus badass que gosse militaire"  
"Et tu change totalement de sujet "  
"Clarke j'aie passé tout mon temps libre a m'entraîner avec Anya, quand aurais-je eu le temps de regarder ces film d'enfants"  
"Oh je ne sais pas...peut-être quand tu étais enfant?" Clarke gémit et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bord du canapé sur lequel elles étaient assises."Aller Lexa, tu ne veux pas sérieusement me faire croire que tu n'as jamais regarder de Disney parce que tu t'entrainais avec ta soeur a...dison cinq ans".  
"En fait techniquement j'avais trois ans".  
"Attend quoi-!"  
"Anya avait sept ans et moi trois ans, elle voulait être militaire comme nos parents et moi je voulais être comme Anya donc évidemment..."  
"Oh mon dieu!"  
"Mais nous étions petites donc on ne faisait rien de trop sauvage, c'était essentiellement des leçon de karaté basique jusqu'a mes six ans"  
"Karaté basique mon cu-"  
"L'entraînement au Krav Maga n'as même pas commencé jusqu'à ce que j'aie huit ans "  
"Huit? Et bien il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit laisser aller, n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que tu pouvais bien faire quand tu en avais sept ?"  
"Je ne pense même pas que nous avions la télévisions " l'interrompis Lexa, pensivement qui s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé tout en se penchant vers sa petite amie "En fait si on l'avait, tu sais combien Nontu raffole de ses télé-réalité "  
"En fait non mais Gustus semble être de ce genre"  
"Oh oui il aime la télé réalité, je suis presque sure que son émission préférée de tout les temps est les Kardashian "  
"Ok mais revenons a-"  
"Oh c'est vrai, Nontu regardait ses émission et Nomon regardais ses spécial PBS-"  
"Indra n'as pas l'air du type a aimer le PBS"  
"Quand il n'y avais pas de matchs de l'UFC"  
"Ca semble plus logique"  
"Mais Anya et moi passions la plupart de notre temps a l'extérieur, elle n'as jamais aimer s'asseoir devant la télévision longtemps donc moi non plus"  
"Lexa"  
"Oui Clarke?"  
"Tu fais un marathon Disney avec moi?"  
"Oh non je ne..."  
"S'il te plait?" Clarke demanda doucement, se préparant a faire sa moue la plus convainquante.  
"Bien sure, Clarke" dit Lexa,qui, fondant a la douce voix de sa petite amie, se pencha pour embrasser la blonde mais fut soudainement interrompue par un éclatement de rire provenant de la cuisine.  
"Oh mon dieu Alexandria, tu est tellement soumise que je suis embarrassée pour toi" Anya pouffa de rire tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le living room "Elle n'as même pas eue a faire SA moue, celle qui t'as littéralement fait courir a l'épicerie pour des oursons en gélatine "  
"Il y avait des poissons suédois"  
"L'épicerie la plus proche est a deux kilomètre et il était deux heures du matin"  
"Ce n'est arriver qu'une fois!"  
"Oui...une fois de trop Alexandria"

 _Some day my prince will come_  
 _Some day we'll meet again_  
 _And away to his castle we'll go_  
 _To be happy forever I know_  
 _\- Snow White_

" Pourquoi a elle besoin d'un homme pour être heureuse?"  
"Elle veut juste être sauve par son prince comme toute les petites fille qui rêvent d'être des princesses"  
"C'est plutôt décourageant pour toute les petites filles qui veulent être les sauveuse ou être elle même avec une princesse"  
"Okay j'aurais pu formuler ça un peu mieux"

No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true  
\- Cinderella

"C'est absurde"  
"Quoi ? que tu puisse faire sauter une citrouille et monter dedans comme dans un carrosse ? Oui Lex ce n'est pas sensé être réaliste "  
"Non je ne parle pas de cela mais j'y reviendrais plus tard, je me réfère a l'idée que si tu continue de croire en un souhait, il se réalisera...ce qui est ridicule, combien d'enfants pense tu, ont été déçu quand leurs souhait ne s'est jamais réalisé ? ou même combien d'entre eux sont convaincus qu'ils ne sont pas assez bien pour que leurs souhaits se réalisent ? Tu ne peux pas juste te contenter de croire en un vœu, tu dois travailler dur pour l'accomplir"  
"Ecoute, tu as raison mais c'est un film et je veux juste la regarder conduire son foutu carrosse!"  
"...Je pourrais te faire une citrouille carosse si tu en veux vraiment un, Clarke!"  
"Tu est vraiment gentille et je t'aime mais pitié ne fait pas ça"

Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
\- The Little Mermaid

"Il y a encore tellement de mauvaise chose dans ce film, pourquoi il y a toujours des animaux chantants ? Il n'y a aucune logique, apparemment ils peuvent l'entendre mais l'homme n'est il pas perturbé?"  
"Tu manque tout l'histoire"  
"Pourquoi est ce que le crustacé continue de lui dire d'embrasser la fille ? Elle ne peut même pas parler...je ne vois aucune sorte de consentement mutuel"  
"Mais sans surprise, tu parviens toujours a être une connasse réaliste " fatalisa Clarke.  
"Si elle avait sa voix, je suis sure que ce serait plus... le consentement est important"  
"Oublie, tu est ma connasse douce, attentionnée et réaliste a moi"soupira Clarke, avec un sourire aimant.

 _Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_  
 _Get your worries off your chest_  
 _Let us say for your entrée_  
 _We've an array; may we suggest:_  
 _Try the bread! Try the soup!_  
 _\- Beauty and the Beast_

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas tout ces objets qui chantent et dansent, c'est encore plus irréaliste que les animaux chantants"  
"Bébé c'est un film d'animation, ça n'as pas a être réaliste "  
"Maintenant que tu me le dis, si c'est un film pour enfant...ca ne devrait vraiment pas promouvoir le fait de tomber amoureuse avec des monstres abusifs"  
"Lexa-"  
" Cet animal à abuser de cette pauvre fille et maintenant elle est amoureuse de lui ? Manifestement c'est un cas du syndrome de Stockholm !"  
"Oh regarde, encore de l'argenterie qui parle!"

I know you,  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you,  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
\- Sleeping Beauty

"Lexa ? est ce que ça va ? ca fait un moment que tu n'as pas fait de commentaires."  
"Est-ce vraiment un film pour enfant?"  
"Oui?"  
"Il n'y a absolument aucun consentement dans tout ça !Ces films essayent de couvrir et de cacher des situation n'ayant aucun consentement mutuel avec une façade de romance et de magie!"  
"Je...d'accord je comprend d'où te vient cette idée mais changeons de sujet"

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
\- Aladdin

"J'en voudrais un comme ça, tu pense que je pourrais en faire un?"  
"Un tapis magique?"  
"Oui"  
"Non Bébé ce n'est pas..non tu ne peux pas"  
"Peut-être pas par moi même.  
Je vais faire une note pour me rappeler de demander a Raven son aide"

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name  
\- Pocahontas

"Ca c'est un film de qualité "  
"Haw Lex ? tu aime ce film?" sourit Clarke triomphante  
"Minus, l'arbre parlant, cela pourrait être un film que les enfants devraient connaître, ceux qui ont perdu leurs terre quand..."  
"Très bien chérie, on va trouver un film que tu vas aimer..peut-être ."

Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you  
\- Mulan

"Ce général a l'air d'être un vrai, tu aime le film ?"  
"Oh mon dieu Lexa, regarde le film"  
"Un film pour enfant ne devrait pas affirmer que les filles ne sont pas aussi fortes ou bonnes que les garçons. C'est un horrible exemple misogyne "  
"Ca va s'améliorer mais tu dois le regarder mon coeur" murmura Clarke en câlinant l'autre fille.

Shh, trust me, pet  
Mother knows best  
Listen to your mother  
It's a scary world out there  
\- Tangled

"Nomon n'as jamais été le stéréotype de la mère mais ca je ne crois pas que ce soit un portait approprié de la figure maternelle"  
"Quoi?"  
"Cette femme est terrifiante, j'avoue être un tout petit peu effrayée mon amour"  
"aww bébé"  
"Pourquoi est elle si méchante ? sa fille est la bonté incarnée et elle c'est une vraie sorcière!"  
"Bien...elle est-"  
"Oh les sorcières sont un point commun de tout les films de princesses"  
"Parfois"  
"Comme les mauvaises figures maternelles et les méchantes belle-mère"  
"C'est exact"  
"DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?"  
"Oh mon dieu" Clarke avala sa salive face au spectacle que sa petite amie donnait."S'il te plait retire tes chaussures du canapé, Indra me tuera pour t'avoir laisser faire ça"  
"CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL. DON'T LET THEM KNOW!"  
"Je sais que Frozen est un film génial mais tu a détesté tout les autres films que nous avons regardé.Pourquoi tu est comme ça?"  
"Clarke le sous-texte de ce film est fantastique!. La dissimulation de ses pouvoirs par Elsa est fondamentalement une métaphore de la dissimulation de sa sexualité.Ou de toute autre différence !"  
"Tu a chantée sans arrêt depuis deux heures"  
"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER -"  
"Sérieusement tu a sévèrement critiqué tout les autres films et la-"  
"LET IT GO, LET IT GO. CAN'T HOLD YOU BACK ANYMOOOORE. LET IT GO, LET IT GOOOOOO! TURN MY BACK AND SLAM THE DOOOOOOOOOR!"


End file.
